


Baby Needs Help

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a boo boo and daddy makes it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Needs Help

Louis was washing the dishes for Harry because the younger lad had made a lovely dinner. He kept scrubbing the pots and pans diligently in the warm, soapy water to get them clean. As he rinsed off the suds and set the pan aside he reached down into the water. 

"Ah!" Louis yelped. He looked down at his finger to see a knife had cut it. He felt pain shoot into his finger and he felt tears prick his eyes. 

"Daddy!" He cried out. He rushed into the living room to see Harry stumbling up from the couch in a sleepy stupor. Harry looked down at Louis, "Baby. What's wrong?"

Louis wrapped himself around the taller boy and showed him his finger, "I got hurt. I was tryna clean your dirty dishes and I got cut. 'M sorry."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed his finger, "Let's go put a bandage on this."

The blue eyed lad nodded, "Okay. I love you." The curly haired man picked up the smaller man in his arms, "I love you too, baby."

Harry gently sat Louis on the counter, "Which band aids do you want?"  
"The sponge bob ones." Louis' wiped his tears out of his eyes. 

Harry kissed his nose and wrapped the bandaid around his small finger, "All better, baby."

Louis giggled, "Thanks, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I dashed this off in like 20 minutes maybe less  
> -Leeanna


End file.
